


A Demon's Power

by crystalmoon789



Series: Lemon Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Complete, Dark, F/M, Out of Character, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalmoon789/pseuds/crystalmoon789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto instincts as a demon take over his mind and he attacks the one person who means the world to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon's Power

**Author's Note:**

> I am also exploring the light and dark sides of different couples. You may see more of a certain couple but I will state if it's a light or dark situation. I have been trying to stay away from the popular couples but this idea intrigued me. It is very dark and Naruto is very out of character, there is rape in this story, you have been warned, but also a slightly fun twist at the end.
> 
> This was originally chapter two of my Lemon Series on fanficiton.net but, decided to post them here as their own stories.  
> This was written July 2009 so, please be kind with it.

Her wrists were now bloody from trying to break free of her confines, by now all of clothes but her underwear were on her body, the rest had been shredded by him. She could feel his eyes on her, even though hers were closed, she could still feel him, and it sent a shiver down her spine. How did this happen? When did everything go so wrong? Sakura knew that this was bound to happen but usually he went on close to a killing spree, not this. She could feel the tears weal in her eyes, she fought them back, though it stung she had to be strong for them. All the events from the past few days came flooding back to her, they had finally confronted Sasuke and during the fight, everything went horribly wrong and Sasuke … she felt a twinge of fear … Sasuke. Despite everything he had still tried to save her but it failed and he was left for dead, he can't be dead. She was pulled from her thoughts when a shadow came closer to her, she secretly hoped it was Sasuke, just she wouldn't have to endure this.

Looking down at the ground, Sakura tried to ignore him as he walked closer, her heart was beating loudly in her chest. All the fear that she was feeling, was not normal when it came to him, this was not right. The figure reached up and forced her chin up to look at him, she tried to have a hide her emotions from him. His were blood red, different from his normal light blue, his fangs were present as well as his claws. He wasn't saying anything, just smirking, like he caught a prize. At this point it was clear what his intentions were and that she would be lucky to get out of this alive.

Leaning in close he'd licked away one of her strayed tears and licked his lips at the taste of it, this he would enjoy immensely. Naruto scanned Sakura up and down, her body was pale, had a slight glisten to it and there were bruises and cuts from their earlier fight. Moving to her ear he licked the shell and breathed in her scent, it was the as he had always remembered it, coconut mixed with a light floral scent and now mixed with blood and sweat. The scent itself was furthering his arousal towards the pink hair kunoichi. His eyes wondered down her neck and to her chest she was covered in scrapes and there was still fresh blood running down her neck, leaning down Naruto licked away the blood and continued down to her collarbone. Nipping and licking his way down he stopped at her breasts and looked up at her. Sakura was void of all color and yet her ears were a burning red color, he couldn't tell it was from embarrassment or arousal. Reaching up Naruto grabbed her breast hard and started massaging it his hand, while licking and sucking on her other breast. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore what Naruto was doing to her, this wasn't him, and he would never do this without her consent. Sasuke was right in the end, Naruto was gone and the demon fox had taken over.

He looked up at her to see the expression on her face and it was priceless, there was pain her face and embarrassment, this was going to make claiming her all the more fun. She was completely naked and may not be ready but she would be soon enough. Reaching down between her thighs, he tried to pry her legs apart, they would not budge. He frowned at this little dilemma, he had almost forgotten how strong she really was. Using his knee, Naruto forced it between Sakura's thighs and held her legs open. Sakura winced as he did this, she was using all of her strength to keep him out and now she was at his mercy.

Stripping his clothes, Naruto placed himself in between Sakura's legs and thrusts his hips forward. The pain ripped through her body like a knife, he felt too big and she was not wet at all. Ignoring her cries of pain, he continuing to thrust long and hard into her shaking body, enjoying the feel of her and smell of her, the idea of claiming her was tearing through his senses. There was no way to push him off or injure him somehow; his body was pressed against hers, pinning her against the wall and making no way possible way for escape.

Every thrust painful and aganozing, they seemed endless all Sakura could do was wait for to finish and try her escape then. Naruto could feel some mositure start to flow down his shaft and their legs, though he wasn't sure if it was blood or Sakura's fluid and he really didn't care. Each second was feeling like a minute, it seemed at this rate that Naruto may never finish and if he did then he could just put her through this all over again, tear started to come down her face thinking about it.

Feeling he was close, Naruto leaned over and started to lick and suck on Sakura's neck. What he was doing was starting to feel good, but not enough for her show it or ecknowledge it. Smiling at the quicken pace of her breathing he bit down hard into the exposed flesh, pircing it, the blood flowed into his mouth and down her neck. Sakura screamed as Naruto did this, he thrusted hard once last time into her and released himself into her depths.

*~*~*~*

Sakura woke up, gasping and sweating at what had just happned. It was a dream? She ran her hand through her sweat drenched hair, it felt too real to be a dream. Looking over to her right, there was Sai asleep, leaning against the tree, looked to her left there was Naruto sprawled and fast asleep as well. Trying to wrap her mind around the dream Sakura looked up to the sky in hopes that the stars would help with the calming.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up, not to see the night's sky but Sasuke, in a tree staring back down at her. She couldn't believe her eyes, slowly removing her blanket, Sakura started to get up so she could talk with him. Seeing what she was doing Sasuke shook his head, Sakura stopped as he did this and felt confused.

"Why?" She whispered, hoping that he could hear her. All Sasuke did in return was getur to Naruto sleeping peacefully by her. This confused her more and then she rememebered the dream, that intensely real dream. Her eyes went wide at the realisation and looked back up at Sasuke. Nodding to her, he disappeared, leaving her to her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be continuing the series! I am working on my next couple and will be posting soon!
> 
> If you would like to see certain couples, or like the way a story went, let me know and I will see if I can extend it. Hope you all enjoy! Please comment about what you think and please, be nice to me.


End file.
